


Daddies Day

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gus gets to spend the day with his two dad's. Set anywhere from Season 5 or beyond.





	Daddies Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors note: I thought it was about time Brian and Justin get some well deserved Gus time. Special thanks to Jodie and Trisky for the use of the photo and Sabina for making it into a work of art. For Mr. Adams who treated me like a daughter, I’ll never forget it.

* * *

It was just another Sunday morning at the loft. Justin was snuggled up tight to Brian, head resting on his strong chest. Brian’s fingers idly ran through Justin’s hair. Their peaceful day came to an end when there was a knock at the door. Justin groaned burrowing under the covers. Brian chuckled softly at his partner. He didn’t want to get up either but by the looks of Justin he wasn’t moving. Brian stretched and extracted himself from Justin’s arms with a protest from the sleeping blonde. He stretched then grabbed a pair of sweats. His days of answering the door naked were over; one never knew just who would be behind the door. Brian tugged the door back and was surprised to see Lindsay and Gus. He caught Gus who made a dare devil leap into his arms. Brian caught his son and held him tight against his chest.

“Hey Sonny boy.”

Gus gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Daddies day” Gus cheered.

Brian frowned in confusion. “Um what?”

Lindsay smiled “it’s Fathers Day Brian.” She looked a bit sheepish. “I hope you and Justin didn’t have anything planned. Gus has his heart set on spending the day with the two of you.”

Brian gave her a tongue in cheek smirk. “Well we were spending the day in bed.” Brian sighed dramatically “best unlaid plans. Sunshine get your butt out of bed and get dressed we have company.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Justin said good naturedly. 

“Better curb that impulse Sunshine.”

A few minutes later Justin appeared from the bedroom dressed in sweats and a warn tee of Brian’s. Justin smiled at the sight of Brian sitting on the sofa with Gus on his lap. Brian was such a good father, better than he would ever give himself credit for. Gus scrambled off Brian’s lap and came racing at Justin. He scooped Gus up into his arms and gave him a big hug and kiss.

“Happy Daddies day Jus.”

Justin looked at Gus with surprise.

Brian smiled up at his partner. “It’s Father’s Day and apparently we have a date today with the little one.”

“Ok.”

Justin was still a little stunned that Gus had included him on the well wishes. To be honest the day would have passed them by if it hadn’t been for Gus reminding them. Gus wiggled to get down. As soon as his little feet touched the floor he was tugging Justin over to the sofa. Justin plopped down next to Brian.

“I got you presents.”

Lindsay dug in her bag and pulled out two neatly wrapped gifts and two hand made cards. Gus proudly gave each of his dad’s a present and the special cards he’d made for the occasion. Justin accepted his gift with slightly trembling fingers. A lump formed in his throat and his blue eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Brian’s arm slipped around his shoulders. Justin cleared his throat and sniffed.

“Thank you Gus it means a lot to me that you included me to.”

Gus was wiggling with anticipation and wanted to move things along. Brian and Justin each studied their respective cards. Brian’s showed a stick figure hard at work at Kinnetik. Brian couldn’t help smile at the scene his son had portrayed. Inside the card was a big red heart with ‘I love you Daddy Brian.’ Brian thought he he’d caught Justin’s allergies because his throat suddenly felt tight. He pulled Gus onto his lap and kissed his temple.

“Thank you Sonny boy.” He smiled at Justin and Lindsay. “I think we’re going to have another artist in the family.”

Brian snuck a peek at Justin’s card. The card had another stick figure in front of an easel creating a masterpiece. Inside was the same as Brian’s except it said ‘I love you Daddy Justin.’

Justin leaned over and kissed Gus’ cheek. “I love you too Gus.”

Next Justin tore off the wrapping on his gift. When the wrapping fell away he lost the battle with his emotions and a few tears trickled down his cheek.

“I made the frame all by myself.”

“Yes I can see that.” 

Gus frowned at Justin’s tears. “Don’t you like it?”

“Oh baby no I love it. It’s the best present ever.”

Brian rubbed Justin’s back. “Justin’s allergies are just acting up again. I’m looking into getting him some stronger medication.”

Justin chuckled softly. He couldn’t tear his eyes from his very first Father’s Day gift. It was a recent photo of the three of them in Deb’s back yard for the first cook out of the year. He didn’t even know someone had taken their picture. In the picture Gus and Justin were sitting on Brian’s lap. The frame was pasted together in macaroni art and sea shells giving it that unique look.

“I love it Gus. I’m going to put it somewhere I can see it every day.”

Brian carefully unwrapped his gift. He was absolutely speechless when he pulled out the tie. “Oh Sonny boy.” He hugged the boy tight. “I taught you well.” Tears glistened in his hazel eyes.

“I picked out the color; Mommy said you’d like it.”

“My son got me an Armani tie” Brian stated proudly. 

Gus giggled “well you didn’t seem like the daddy that would wear some of the other ties we saw. I wanted to get you one you would wear and not hide it in the drawer.” 

“I’ll wear it on Monday.” Brian brushed the moisture from his eyes mumbling something about twinks and contagious allergies.

Lindsay cleared her throat. “So if it’s ok I’ll be going now, just be sure you have him back by seven.”

“Sure” Brian said a bit distracted from watching his two boys.

Justin started the coffee and entertained Gus while Brian grabbed a quick shower. It was with great regret that they couldn’t have their morning shower together. When Justin had breakfast under control and Brian was enjoying his first cup of coffee he grabbed a quick shower himself. Gus had already had breakfast with his mommies but he was willing to spare a few minutes so his daddies could have breakfast before he wore them out all day. He grinned happily as he played with his little Jeep. He raced it around the island several times. Brian was on his second cup of coffee while Justin pored himself a big heaping bowl of Cheerios, he was still a growing boy. They had both dressed casually in jeans and a tee shirt since they both would end up chasing Gus around. 

“So Gus what would you like to do today?” Brian asked. He tried to keep the dread out of his voice.

“I wanna go to the park.”

Brian relaxed a little, that didn’t sound so bad.

“How about we go to that new park” Justin suggested. “The one with the cement frog.”

The park Justin suggested was at least and hour and a half drive away.

“Yeah, sure, why not, that ok with you Sonny boy?”

“Yeah.”

Justin smiled his sunshine smile. “I can pack us a lunch and we can make a day of it.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Much to Justin’s amusement both Brian and Gus helped him make a lunch fit for young boys and adults alike. Before they started off on their journey both Kinney’s and a Taylor made sure they used the bathroom before they left. They decided to use Justin’s car for the excursion since a Vette wasn’t exactly toddler friendly. Justin strapped Gus into his car seat and then they were off. Justin let Brian drive while he navigated. 

By the time they got to the park Gus was more than ready to be set free. Brian released him from his restraints and he was off like a shot. Brian and Justin let him run around and burn off his pent up energy that the long car ride created. Brian and Justin took in their surroundings. It was a pretty nice park. There weren’t too many kids out with their parents. In the dead center of the park sat a huge green cement frog affectionately named Freddy that the children could climb on. While Brian pushed Gus on the swing Justin took out his sketch pad and began to sketch the frog, it was an amazing piece of art. He knew Brian had packed his camera; he’d have to take Gus’ picture sitting atop the frog. He’d work from the picture to make a sketch and possibly a painting. Justin giggled to himself, maybe he could get Brian to pose next to the frog too. 

Brian and Justin did their best to keep up with the little ball of energy. They pushed him on the swing, sneaking in kisses on the up swing. There were many trips down the slide and adventures in the sandbox. When Gus started to slow down a bit they decided it was as good a time as any to have lunch. Justin had packed an array of finger foods and assorted fruit. Gus was so happy that he was spending the day with is daddies. He thought it was one of the best days ever and he never wanted it to end. Gus tugged on Brian’s arm to get his attention.

“Daddy can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Sonny boy.”

“Do you love Justin?”

“Yes I do with all my heart.”

The day got even brighter when Justin smiled at Brian’s words.

“Then when are you going to ask him to marry you?”

“That’s technically another question and you said one.”

“Daaaaddy!”

Brian huffed a laugh. “Well I’ve got a question for you Sonny boy. Why can’t Justin ask me to marry him?”

Gus fell silent thinking on this one. Justin playfully slapped Brian on the stomach. “Brian.”

He was just playing with Gus but he was rather curious to hear what answer his son would come up with.

“Um because Daddy Justin is soft and pretty like Mommy.”

Justin nearly choked on his water; he was being compared to Lindsay! Justin sighed why oh why did he have to be the fem one?

Brian chuckled at Justin’s plight. “Well if Justin is pretty then where does that leave me?”

“You’re handsome daddy and you give really good hugs.”

Brian couldn’t argue with his son’s logic.

“Right now we’re just content to be with each other. We know how we feel and that’s all that matters. And one day whom ever asks for the other’s hand in marriage will ask when he is ready” Justin said smiling.

“Ok” Gus said.

“Just because we’re not married doesn’t mean we’re not deliriously happy.” Justin leaned in and planted a long lingering kiss on Brian’s parted lips. Gus giggled at their display of affection.

Later on Brian picked up Gus and sat him on top of Freddy the frog so Justin could get his picture, both of them. Brian didn’t put up to much of a fuss having his picture taken next to the huge cement frog. 

On the trip home Gus fell asleep. The bigger boys agreed that they could use a nap too. Justin even admitted Gus had worn him out. Brian carried a sleeping Gus up to the loft and placed him in the center of the bed. They kicked off their shoes and each crawled in beside Gus hoping for a quick snooze before the fun began again.

They ordered in a pizza because Gus didn’t do Chinese, although Brian vowed one day he would get a more sophisticated pallet. For their viewing pleasure and much to Brian’s surprise Gus wanted to watch the Yellow Submarine. Brian couldn’t keep the smile from his lips when his two boys sang along with the movie.

Gus tried not to fuss too much when they drove him back to his mommies’ house. He wished he could be with both his mommies and his daddies all the time. He figured that it would get pretty crowded though especially with Jenny and Uncle Mikey around too. It was a hard lesion for a little boy to learn. He’d just have to enjoy all the time he did get with his daddies. Gus worked his Kinney charm to get Brian to tuck him in and Justin to read him not one but two stories. He also got the promise of more visits soon and that was good enough for him. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

When they got back to the loft the first thing Justin did was look at his gift. Brian came up behind him and put his arms around him.

“I can’t believe he thinks of me as his other daddy.” 

“Why not? You’ve been in his life just as long as I have, sometimes more often. He loves you.”

“I love him too. So did you have fun today daddy?”

Brian growled in Justin’s ear. “It wasn’t bad.”

Brian tugged Justin up from his chair. They linked hands weaving their fingers together and went up to the bedroom to enjoy what was left of their weekend.


End file.
